


Mandorin drables

by weirdy_w0nd3r



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nothing much yet I’ll add tags as I go, Other, So much angst, Thilleon is there but he sucks, but not from who you’d expect, eventually, minor depictions of violence, one (1) curse word, temper tantrum, theyre there though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r
Summary: A bunch of short bits and pieces with LadyIrena’s Corin I’ve written out in my free time. None of them are connected really and they’re all pretty short on their own.
Relationships: The mandalorian/ Corin (ladyirina)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 222





	1. Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Tiny piece, one of many at this point, with Corin cause I fell head over heals for him

Mando clicked on the earpiece, shifting the heavy bag on his shoulders. He felt stiff with the thick layers he had on but he didn’t have much of a choice in the cold. A thin static buzzed through his ears before evening out, and he was met instead with the eager voice of his new travel companion.

“Are you out?” Corin asked, his voice was calming. He was lucky, tucked away on the ship with the kid. Safe. And warm. Mando definitely wasn’t either of those things much to his regret.

“Ground level now, I’m ready to head to the storage base.” Mando informed him, shifting the strap again. He started to make his way down, trying not to focus on the biting cold and light snow surrounding him. “You know what you’re doing better than I do, why don’t you give me some advice before I get there.”

Mando had to strain just a bit to hear him over the sharp wind and the crunch of ice. “Just keep your route in mind, you don’t wanna be out there any longer than you have to. You’ve got enough now but if the temperature drops you’ll need another layer or so to keep safe,” Corin informed him, sounding like he knew it by heart. it wasn't entirely impossible. “The temperatures on this planet don’t go above 15, and at this point they’re only dropping, so the ice will stay thick.”

“Right, and when I get to the main bay?”

“Right,” Corin agreed, “it’ll be more cleared out but it may be slippery so be careful. Also keep in mind, those rooms are abandoned and made of steel, it’ll be a dozen or so degrees colder in there.” He heard a brief click of buttons, a shuffle, and a small squeal from the child before he continued. “If you start to feel hot don’t layer down, that means you’re going hypothermic and you gotta get out of there. Your body’s gonna start shutting down if you wait too long.”

Mando took a deep breath, running back over what he’d said. He briefly wonders how many fellow soldiers, maybe even friends, Corin had lost to the same thing. He tries not to dwell. “You get the razor crest to the docking station and I’ll meet you there alright?” He hated the idea of losing contact but he had to focus on getting the supplies and not freezing.

“Got it,” Corin hesitated before speaking again, “stay safe,” he asked, with an earnest concern.

The earpiece rang with static again as the line was cut. Suddenly he was left with nothing but the sound of the wind and crunching of snow yet again. He decides to focus instead on getting a good grip with his boots on the hill he’s on. The ice slides down in chunks and he has to grasp at the stones underneath to stop from tumbling down. it doesn't help that they're on some nowhere planet with no signs of life. There's an old storage facility they're tracking down, supposedly its got supplies they can use to fix up the ship so they don't get stranded every time they get hit. Mando hopes it has other useful supplies, because at this rate he'd rather a broken ship. 

He’s got a long way to go. 


	2. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mandalorian reflects (and overanalyzes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt a little rambly but I needed the fluff after the last two episodes

“Please stop,” the mandalorian snapped.

Corin immediately stood tall and stepped away, arms going straight and still. “Sorry,” he mumbled, looking anywhere else. He’d been hovering over the man’s shoulder to check their course. The presence was distracting and Mando was having trouble coordinating their next stop with the breathing right by his ear. 

Something similar happened a few days later. Corin sat next to him at a small diner, both him and the kid were tired and hungry. He was dozing, leaning on his hand to keep his head propped up. But he also kept leaning towards the mandalorian, and ended up laying against his shoulder while they waited for the kid’s food. It was nice for a brief moment, the weight on his shoulder providing some comfort. He didn’t let himself have it though. 

“Corin, up,” he ordered suddenly, pushing the sleeping man off of him. 

He was met with an immediate “right,” as Corin sat up and folded his arms instead, suddenly wide awake. He didn’t say much for the rest of the evening on that planet.

Again, Mando chided him for exercising in the cockpit, met with another apology. Corin went rigid, he stayed behind, let Mando lead the way and do the talking. He seemed bored for a time before he went to taking stock of what they had in the cargo bay. 

He did the same thing when he let the kid get too close to one of the blasters, when he knocked something over in the bay, and a variety of other times he’d been so much as chastised about being careful. He went stiff, he backed off, he stayed out of sight, he was quiet and did anything he was asked, like it was an order. It was very, “soldier like,” Mando breathed, the revelation hitting him and weighing him down. He knew, in the back of his mind, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

What Corin had said after that nightmare ran through his head again, “Whatever you want, I’ll do it. Just don’t leave me behind.” He was terrified of being left alone again, and every time he slipped up it was almost like he went to default mode. Being a soldier, a Stormtrooper, that was all he’d known. Corin had said he was good at taking orders, every time he heard a sharp tone he brokered no argument. It was like it was hard wired into his brain. He needed to try not to do so if it wasn’t necessary, it was only going to enforce his compliance and fear. When he had done so after the shootout, that was necessary. To make sure he knew, he wouldn’t have heard it otherwise.

It probably didn’t help that he thought he’d been left alone to die on that first planet. Or that he would’ve if it weren’t for the kid. Maybe he was a moron but to him there was logic behind the fear. The thought of leaving him behind now was repulsive, leaving Mando uncomfortable. He couldn’t even if he was forced to, the idea of leaving either of them to die wasn’t an option, it wasn’t the way either. They were family, both Corin and the kid. 

Mando came to the striking realization that he’d rather let himself die than put this family in danger. Maybe he realized where Corin was coming from now. From what he was told he hadn’t had a proper family, no one to trust, to care for or be taken care of. He was just another soldier from the beginning, raised to know nothing else. It wasn’t right. And for the first time he had someone that cared whether he died or not. Maybe the first time he cared whether someone else lived. 

He wasn’t sure how Corin could keep thinking that he wasn’t worth more than just another trooper. All the times he’d asked (and told) him to stay safe. The matching set of beskar pauldrons he now had. He was learning to fly the razor crest now, and managed to take off without him a few times. That and the many times he was left alone the kid. At this point he was sure that even the words couldn’t convince Corin if they came straight from his mouth. He was better at understanding that he was welcome now, but it had taken time and the conditioning he’d been through wasn’t so easily broken. Trying to help felt like they were chipping away at it with a dull rock. It was a special kind of infuriating to think about. 

Mando shook himself from his thoughts, standing from the pilots seat. Quietly he climbed down to where the two were sleeping, intending to check on them just briefly. He found Corin asleep on the cot, looking peaceful for once. The child, on the other hand, was actively trying to escape his crib. He had one foot propped over the edge, balancing on the other and pulling himself up. Mando swooped in to pick the child up, earning an indignant whine. He ignored it in favor of holding him close to his chest and whispering sweet nothings. 

“It's time to sleep little one, what are you up to?" He mutters, as if the logic will get to the child and he’ll explain what exactly he’s up to. Not that he needs to be told, it’s obvious. He reaches over Mando’s shoulder to where Corin is laying, a hopeful look on his face. “Sorry Bub, he’s gotta rest too.” 

Instead of seeing that as his queue to settle down and go to bed the child grasped his sleeves tight and cooed up at him. He sighed and resigned to his fate, sliding to sit on the floor by the cot. They weren’t getting any sleep anytime soon. The kid dropped from his arms, trotting off and coming back with a few of his toys. They’re set very carefully on the floor between him and Corin, one by one, then he plops in front of them, unceremoniously. Mando sighs, letting himself chuckle, letting himself relax. 

He casts another glance over at the sleeping form, tired mind wandering again. Corin was a kind and generally pleasing person now that he’d dropped his guard a bit, it was no wonder the kid had gravitated towards him. It was his initial trust in Corin that had made the mandalorian keep him around. Having him there made things feel warm and safe, a cruel irony to how they’d met. They really had come a long way. 

Mando leaned back against the wall, eyes drifting shut. He knew he shouldn’t sleep, there’d be no one to watch the ship, to watch the kid. But he couldn’t bring himself to worry, not when everything felt so perfect. So he latched on to the moment of calm in their chaotic course through life. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep to the soft sounds of the child giggling and Corin snoring. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Blood and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mandalorian isn't there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for blood and desriptions of violence, stay safe kiddos  
> Dramatic and aesthetic title and description for something so short but *shrug* 
> 
> Any who I decided two minutes ago to post this, and I only proofread it once so lemme know if you catch any mistakes

Corin couldn’t think. He couldn’t breath. Ringing surrounded him and clouded his senses and he couldn’t see what was in front of him. 

Blaster fire, screaming, blaring pain in his side, more fire, distantly the mandalorians calling to evacuate the civilians, he crumples under the pain. Briefly he registers that his side has been torn wide open again, there’s continued blaster fire, he zeros in on the mandalorian, his mandalorian, across the battle. He’s struggling to keep up, Corin is struggling to breath, he gets hit, he can see it destroy the beskar breastplate he’s wearing. He falls. It shouldn't be able to do that. It shouldn't have pierced the armor like that. Paz is yelling orders. A mandalorian he hasn’t met drops by his own. Are they checking on him? Their knees give out and they fall limp. No they’re dead. Corin can’t move. Paz and raga are at his side. They’re trying to move him, get him out of there, not let him die. He won’t move. 

Corin thinks he’s yelling, calling out for his fallen mandalorian. He doesn't hear it. Corin doesn't hear it either. Tears hit his face, getting sticky with the blood, the dirt, the heat. Paz and raga give up on trying to get him out of there, they try and hold back the offenders instead. Why were they attacking in the first place? Hes delirious from the blood loss, he gets up anyway, there's fire all around somehow missing him. 

He sinks down in the bed, breathing heavy. It isn’t helping him calm down at all so he tries to control it. His knees are drawn up to his nose. One boot is strewn across the floor and some of his armor is as well. Not the beskar. The pauldron sits on the pillow next to him, shining as if it had never been touched by battle. He’s crying again, not heavily but tears still tear at the corners of his vision. 

His mandalorian isn’t there. 

Heat attacks him from every side, warmth causing his shirt to stick to his skin. Or is it the blood? It’s still chaotic, guns firing and people yelling. All he can see is blaring lights. Please don’t be dead please don’t be dead please don’t be dead. The fear continues to ring through him. He tries so hard to keep moving. He drops. Blood pools into the dirt around him too quickly. It creates a thick mud under him. Raga lands next to him again. She’s talking, he thinks, based on how she’s moving. He can’t keep his eyes open. You're not allowed to die. He doesn’t get to die. She’s picking him up then, and the battle is fading out of view. 

The bed across from him is empty, sheets tousled as if someone had made to get up quick. He’s finally making sense of his surroundings again. The child is asleep in his crib, peacefully breathing and bundled in cozy blankets. Corin is envious for a brief second, but then hes just glad the kid hadn’t been hurt. Slowly, finally, he gets out of the bed. His side aches with a phantom pain but he moves despite it. The second boot is pulled off and hits the floor, placed by the bed instead. He picks up the mess, moving the other shoe, collecting his armor and sliding it carefully onto one of the low shelves. 

Next thing he knows he’s propped against something soft. Raga is pressing her hands into his side, there's bandages and meds, he thinks she’s talking again. He feels tired, exhaustion hits him as a tidal wave, he can’t keep up with the chaos. He needs to just rest for a minute, just close his eyes and rest that's all he needs. Just take a quick nap right here it’ll be fine. No they need him to keep his eyes open. He can’t do it. Just a quick rest. 

The room’s no longer a mess from his fitful sleep but his brain is still buzzing as he stands in the middle of it. Hands shake and grasp whatever they can reach. First his collar, then his hips, his hair, then they clasp the fabric right over his heart. It’s slowed down now, pulse no longer hammering in his skull, but he's in no good shape. Slowly Corin treads barefoot over to check on the child, just in case. 

The kid is still fine, he finds. Breathing even and deep the same way he was five minutes ago. He’s relieved, tries to match the breathing himself. It helps for a moment. The room makes him feel trapped, walls and corners and so few but so many things. 

He just needs to see another person. Maybe raga’s up, she likes to stay up and plan sometimes. It provides the motivation he needs to escape. He places a gentle kiss on the child’s head then leaves the room, making sure to close the door softly on his way out. 

Corin has to lean on the walls as he makes his way through the halls, delirious still, and a little nauseous after waking up. He makes it to the main area, where they make plans and socialize and train sometimes. Paz and raga are seated across from where he comes in, chatting. Its hushed but friendly. And his mandalorian is sitting off to the right and he’s caught immediately when Corin walks in. it must be on his face because their chatting stops and he looks like he’s gonna stand up. 

“Can I just, can I join you for a little while?” he asks before any of them can keep moving. They sit down again. He tries not to fall. The floor is twisting underneath him. He thinks he sees raga nod and it’s all he needs to pad over to where his mandalorian is sitting. He’s not drunk this time but he still moves to curl up next to him, drawing his knees up and resting against his side. He's pushing it. No, he hasn’t tried to stop him it’s fine. 

He catches what’s got to be a curious look down at him. “We’re fine right?” 

“Bad dream?” 

“I'll be okay,” he breaths, settling into his side and closing his eyes. A few moments pass and then there's the weight of his arm around Corin’s shoulders. It's comforting. The heat and the touch a refreshing change of pace from the fire and the blood from his dream. 

He can rest. For just a minute. The conversation starts back up around him, now in soft whispers he can barely place. Like they were speaking over a sleeping child.


	4. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin’s surely gonna hate him for this, but there aren’t any other options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka I wanted to write angst, part one of two probably

“They’re coming in from both quadrants we’ve got nowhere to go but up,” Paz explains. He hasn’t stopped moving since they got there, pacing and fidgeting about, he’s radiating stress from every ounce of his being

“There’s no way we can get out there without taking losses, let alone get the foundlings out safe,” Raga cuts in from her place at the doorway. “We have to figure out a way around this, some way to get the advantage before we take them down, because we are taking them down.” Her voice wavers as she speaks, hands gesturing desperately around them and betraying her certainty. 

Dyn hates the idea that comes to his head next, absolutely hates it. But looking at the shattered remains, the discarded helmets and broken armor, he knows they’re short on choices. Din chances a glance at Corin, and finds the man has his eyes trained on the carnage as well. It’ll break him. Din can already imagine every single thing he’s going to think, every self depreciating thing he’ll conjure up. Corin won’t forgive him. 

“Corin,” Din has to force his voice to even out, “take the kid back to the ship, wait till I get there.” He waits until Corin has taken off with the kid, offering little more than a nod. As soon as he’s out of sight Din lets out a deep sigh. “I have an idea but I need you to bare with me on it cause it’s not a good one.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Corin is who they’re here for.” 

About a half hour later they have a plan in place, every detail down to as precise as can be with their limited time. Raga heads down the corridor to inform the rest of the covert and have them ready to strike as soon as they give the word. Din stays behind with Paz, running back over what they need to do in his head. 

“You realize this will take a toll on him,” Paz informs, tone grim. 

“He’ll break. And I’ll have to pray to whatever god that he’ll forgive me.” He doesn’t give any further thought, pulling ahead of Paz to climb up and out of the pipes. 

Immediately he sees the chaos that’s been going on above them, troopers stationed mere meters away ready to strike. The two mandalorians pay no mind to them, Din zeroes in on Thilleon instead, making his way through the swarm of white to face the man directly. He watches the man square off his shoulders and glare down at him as Din slowly makes his way over, Din tries not to let his own posture betray as much as the sour leader’s does. 

They come to a stop below him, waiting as he climbs down with a smirk tight on his face. “Finally give up mandalorian?” He’s snide and arrogant with every move he makes. The man thinks he’s won. Din wants to snap his neck right where he stands but the battle that would follow isn’t worth the satisfaction. 

“No trooper could be worth the lives of my people, you’ve taken to making that very clear. I hope this man really is as important as you’re making him out to be.” Din shifts on his feet, angling himself away from Thilleon, towards where the ship is stationed. 

“I think I speak for all when I say traitors aren’t taken too kindly to, I simply wish to right CT-113’s insolence. Perhaps even right the trouble this has all caused.” Thilleon tilts his head at the two of them in a curious manner. “Well then, where is my troublesome traitor?” 

Din casts a glance at Paz, lets him lead the way to the Razorcrest. It’s not a long walk but it feels like ages, every step settling the dread in his spine. Din tells them to wait by the ramp for him to get Corin, satisfied Thilleon seems willing to comply. Corin had done just what he asked, sat and waited in the ship with the kid, waiting for him to come back and get them out of there. 

“Hey! Is everything okay now? I was wondering what was taking so long I was ready to storm down there and find you,” he chuckles to himself, hiking the kid up in his arms. Din wordlessly takes the child from him, setting him off in the makeshift room and closing the door. _Exactly what they do before they take off, so the kid doesn’t get jostled from the old ship_. He’s acutely aware that everything he’s done so far has fed Corin a false sense of security. Only when Din steps back towards the hatch does his demeanor shift, Corin’s smile drops, posture going straight with the uncertainty. All he can do is flick his wrist as a sign for the man to follow. 

Thilleon is standing proud at the bottom of the ramp, watching with a glint in his eye. He looks like he’s won, satisfaction in every crease of his face. Din steps to the side, leaving nothing between Corin and his higher up. Corin steps back, fear flooding his face. His eyes go wide when Thilleon reaches out to grab him, taking his wrist and pulling him close. 

“Ever the men of honor you mandalorians, I’ll see to it that no further strain is put on your covert. I appreciate the cooperation.” Corin pulls at the death grip on his arm, chest heaving. He looks between the two, hoping to find some hint of hope that it’ll be okay. But their expressions are hidden, body language unreadable. Din is glad for the helmet in that moment, hiding the anguish scrunched on his face. 

Corin doesn’t say a word, only stumbles along as Thilleon drags him back to his fleet. Once the two are out barely of view Din takes off running towards the entrance to the corridors, hearing the heavy fall of Paz’s boots behind him. They’ve got so little time before the fleet rallies their defenses and takes off. 

Raga is waiting at the hatch when they get there, a half dozen others right behind her. “We’re ready when you are, Gem got eye on where we can infiltrate the ship and I managed to catch some backup,” she shoots a thumb over her shoulder at where they’re standing in wait. Each one armed with guns and explosives and years of experience just waiting to rain down on the imperial walls. 

“Are you sure about this?” Din insists, “we’re not doing this for another member of the covert, it’s strictly personal.” Not one of them wavers though, standing just as tall and proud as they do every time. 

“We know, but he’s family, you’ve chosen him,” Paz rests a heavy hand on his shoulder, voice soft. 

Din steels himself with a deep breath. “Okay, let's move.” 

It’s easier than it should be for them to move past the troops, passing without even a hint of suspicion up to the side panel. Paz gets the hatch open, revealing a clear entrance to the twisted halls of the imperial ship. Din watches the others go in before him, knowing exactly where each one is headed. Gem and Raga are headed to chop off the power supply, Lucas is going to find where the leading officers are stationed, Dalia, Malik, and Ruther plan to take down as many of the offending troopers as possible, him, Paz, and the armorer were headed to the source to take down Thilleon and his right hand men. End this chase for good. Din doesn’t kill people often but he’s decidedly not above it. 

Paz closes up the side panel and leads them around to the front of the ship. “Alright just remember, if anyone asks, we’re here to negotiate the terms of the deal,” Din mutters through the coms, glaring up and down at the troopers they pass on their way in. 

“And these imperial hunks of metal are terribly hard to navigate without a map,” the armorer chips in as an excuse. She receives a pair of nods in agreement, then the trio are pulling through the doorway and into the ship. There’s surprisingly no guards at the entrance, or even around it. For such a large ship it sets off alarm bells immediately. Din grips his belt where his blaster is holstered a little too hard. 

“I’m going to find Thilleon, Paz I suggest you find us a map so you two can find his cyar’ika,” The armorer decides for them, heading off to stop a group of patrolling troopers. They ready their weapons at her, before quickly lowering them when she whips a blade seemingly out of nowhere. Din manages to catch the conversation. 

“You insist this fight is over and yet have armed men ready to fire me down at every corner,” she scoffs in an exaggerated tone, offense dripping from every word. Din wants to laugh at how out of character it seems, but the act is an intimidation so he forces the silence. 

“Ma’am we weren’t-“ one of the troopers tries to cut in but is quickly cut off again. 

“I came to negotiate the means of our truce but should it seem that there is none I’d be more than happy to have them fetch me the rest of the covert as we will not be going down without a fight.” The troopers cast a glance at him and Paz looming in the hall, acting as little more than intimidating figures. 

“We weren’t told you were coming, we thought you’d left,” another soldier insists weakly. 

“Then surely this is an oversight on your own part, a sign of a lacking soldier,” he can actually feel the glare radiating from her, “I need you to point me to where Thilleon is stationed at the moment I have no time for your poor training and trigger happiness.” 

Every word she says is so so out of character but the soldiers don’t question it, only pointing her in the direction she needs to go, casting a wary glance at the two left before continuing their patrol. The armorer’s voice rings through the com, along with a display on his HUD that gives him a map of the place. “It should be easy to find him now, be quick, I don’t suspect our guest will take too kindly to an unexpected visitor.” 

Paz lets him take the lead as they maneuver down the corridors, marching through faster than he should with an urgency unlike what he’s ever had before. They get no more questions from the troopers they pass, likely having heard already that they’re here. He turns the last corner to where Corin is being held and wants to yell. 

A pair of troopers are stationed at the wall, with Corin on his knees and cuffed around a pole opposite of them. He looks up when he hears them, and for a brief moment Din thinks he sees relief on his face. The moment is cut short by the armorer’s voice in his ear, letting him know that she’s found Thilleon. He wants to say something, to tell Corin that everything will be fine, but he can’t. Paz is tugging on his arm and whispering low for him to focus, drawing his attention away from Corin’s stare. 

He’s gonna break.


	5. Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin gets hurt, and screaming ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warm up Drabble while I fishing part two, didn’t want to leave y’all hanging for too long

“No Corin that’s not normal, normal kids didn’t do that,” Corin huffs to himself, pacing back and forth across the room. “Ohoho no trust at home, but no protection in the academy, and gods forbid I not go to the academy.” 

“Should we...” Paz started to ask, trailing off with the implication. 

“No let him blow off the steam,” Raga insisted, haphazardly putting her arm in front of him. He hesitantly stepped down. 

“Sharing space with dozens of soldiers and freezing half to death and just trying to catch a break,” he went on, voice rising and arms gesturing vaguely around the room. “Protecting the whole of the upper east side, spoiled rich pricks who couldn’t care less if we existed, and for what? To watch every person I met disappear?” 

Corin groaned in frustration, grabbing and pulling his hair. “And it’s all your fault you useless excuse for a person, I’ve spent my life inheriting shit from you,” he screamed, kicking the wall with the steel of his boot, “is this your fault too? This crippling self hatred did I get that from you?” He stopped to pant, heavy breaths rattling a sore chest, hands clenched at his sides. 

“Just once, just once can my life not be based on a roulette wheel of luck!” He keeled over with the yell, leaning to brace his hands on his knees. It took several moments for him to recover, breathing heavy and curling an arm around his torso from the pain. 

The two mandalorians took that as their cue to step in, Paz coming in to scoop him up by his side and Raga to ask if he was okay. 

“That was quite a beating today,” she mused, pressing gentle hands into his side to check for intensive injuries. 

Paz rumbled with a laugh, “that was quite a tantrum.” It earned a breathy chuckle from Corin, who at the moment was uncomfortably easy to pick up. They took the time to carefullywalk him down to the medic to get some much needed help. 


End file.
